Meant To Be, by Techiefreq
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT - "Nós somos apenas amigos. Nada mais." Sim, certo. Se fomos feitos um para o outro, bem... fomos feitos um para o outro.


Hey flores, tudo bem? Então, essa é minha nova tradução que fico devendo à maravilhosa que foi um amor por me dar autorização para traduzir sua linda one-shot. Essa one é pequenininha, mas muuuito linda mesmo. Então espero que gostem e comentem bastante.

* * *

**Meant To Be**

- Sim – ela disse e eu congelei em meu lugar. O que ela quis dizer? Ela realmente disse o que eu pensei que tinha ouvido ou meus ouvidos estavam me enganando? E se ouvi bem, ela falou sério ou estava apenas brincando?

_"Casa comigo." _Foi a frase que lhe disse, tal como fazia todos os dias, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse responder aquilo.

- O que? - ela estava usando uma expressão manhosa em seu rosto - Por que está me olhando assim?

- Sério? - Eu perguntei, porque eu não tinha ainda certeza se ela realmente quis dizer isso ou estava apenas brincando.

- Sim. - ela sorriu.

- Deus... você me fez o homem mais feliz do planeta - eu disse e a levantei em meus braços, o que resultou em um riso feliz dela.

- Edward... me coloque para baixo - ela deu uma risadinha.

Segui sua instrução e a coloquei no chão.

- Eu te amo. – Eu disse e capturei seus lábios com os meus.

* * *

Isabella Swan e eu éramos melhores amigos desde... sempre. Ela era a pessoa mais importante na minha vida junto com minha família. Eu não poderia tomar uma única decisão sem sua sugestão. Foi ela quem me disse que menina devia namorar durante o ensino médio.

Me lembro ainda quando em seus dezesseis anos, o pai de Bella tinha perdido o seu emprego. Após alguns meses procurando um novo emprego, Charlie Swan tinha conseguido uma oferta agradável na California. Bella chorou como uma menina de três anos dizendo que ela não ia deixar nem Seattle nem a mim. Também não gostei da idéia de perde-la, mas eu não chorei, como homens de verdade não derramam lágrimas.

Meus pais tinham sugerido que Bella deveria concluir seu ensino médio aqui, ficando em nossa casa. Seus pais não concordam, mas depois aceitaram, porque era o desejo de Bella. Tentei meu melhor para convence-la que ela deveria ficar com a gente. E ela concordou. O que fez minha mãe a pessoa mais feliz. Ela sempre disse que Bella e eu fomos feitos um para o outro. Nós sempre tinhamos explicado isso, dizendo que nós éramos apenas melhores amigos, nada mais. Mas ela sempre manteve uma esperança em sua mente. Seu desejo. O que mais poderiamos fazer para provar a ela que nunca íamos nos apaixonar um pelo outro?

Naquele ano, uma nova estudante foi transferida, Tanya Denali tinha entrado em nossa classe. Ela não era nada como as meninas que eu tinha visto antes. Sua beleza era excepcional. Comecei a sentir que ela era a menina com quem eu deveria estar.

Nos primeiros meses não tive coragem para falar com ela. Novamente, minha melhor amiga veio me salvar. Bella fez amizade com ela e me apresentou a Tanya. Logo me encontrei passando meus dias conversando e indo para encontros com Tanya. Eu percebi que tinha começado a me apaixonar por ela.

Tudo estava bem até o ano escolar chegar ao fim.

_- Eu vou sentir saudades - eu disse, enquanto assistia a um jogo na televisão e Bella estava arrumando suas coisas._

_- Sim, certo - ela disse._

_- O que eu faria sem você? Esta é talvez a primeira vez que vamos ficar separados, não é? Espero que você esteja de volta em breve. _

_- Não vou voltar. - disse ela._

_- O que diabos isso significa? - Perguntei sem tirar os olhos da televisão._

_- Não vou voltar. - ela repetiu._

_- O-o que? - Olhei para ela._

_- Tenho saudades de minha mãe e pai. Estou indo para a California – ela disse sem olhar para mim._

_- O que você está falando? - Imediatamente fui até ela e agarrei seus ombros._

_Ela não respondeu._

_- Como você pode? E por que diabos você não me disse antes? - Eu perguntei._

_- Minha mãe e pai estão sentido minha falta também. Eles disseram que eu deveria concluir o resto da minha escola com eles. - ela sorriu._

_- E eu? – Perguntei._

_- Você tem Tanya. - ela sorriu - Você não vai me perder._

_- Tanya? O que diabos ela tem a ver com isso? - Eu disse, mas então de repente percebi que eu tinha gasto todo o meu tempo com Tanya e tinha ignorado Bella._

_- E nós vamos ficar em contato, ok? Existe internet e todas essas coisas - ela continuou._

_- Você está indo porque acha que estou de ignorando por causa de Tanya? -_ _Peguei suas mãos e olhei em seus olhos._

_- Claro que não - ela sorriu. - Eu realmente sinto falta de meus pais._

_- Então você não vai - eu declarei e comecei a desembalar suas coisas - nem sequer para as férias._

_- Edward, por favor... - Ela segurou minha mão - Não torne mais difícil para mim._

_- Por favor não vá - eu disse com voz de derrotado._

_- Desculpe... - Ela balançou a cabeça._

_- Tudo bem então. - Comecei a caminhar para a porta - Vá. Eu não me importo. Eu não me importo com merda nenhuma._

_- Edward... - Eu ouvi sua voz, mas não parei e deixei seu quarto._

No dia que ela estava indo, inicialmente eu tinha recusado ir ao aeroporto para a despedida. Porque eu estava com medo de chorar na hora de dizer adeus a ela. Mas eu acabei indo lá.

E quando ela saiu, foi a primeira vez que eu chorei, desde que me lembrava.

* * *

Bella tinha me dito que ainda estariamos em contato. Ela disse que nos encontraríamos todos os anos nas férias.

Nada disso tinha acontecido. Inicialmente, ficamos em contato, mas depois as frequências de e-mails e telefonemas começaram a reduzir, até quase nada.

Muitas coisas mudaram durante os anos seguintes, eu tinha entrado na faculdade. Tanya e eu acabamos, era quase impossível manter um relacionamento de longa distância. Eu senti que estava me tornando uma pessoa diferente, crescendo. Eu havia me tornado mais sério sobre a vida agora. Fiz novos amigos, como Jasper Hale e Emmett McCarty. Mas ninguém era Bella. Eu sentia a sua falta como um louco. Eu tinha telefonado em seu aniversário e ela disse que estava apaixonada por Riley Biers, seu colega de classe. Fiquei feliz em ouvir isso.

Após a conclusão da minha faculdade, eu tinha me juntado ao negócio de família. No mesmo dia, eu tinha recebido uma chamada de Bella, ela estava para se casar. Eu senti uma coisa estranha quando ouvi a notícia, mas não poderia saber o que foi isso.

Eu não poderia ir ao seu casamento, devido a algum compromisso de negócios inevitável, mas meus pais tinham ido lá.

Minha mãe insistiu que eu deveria encontrar uma mulher séria, mas eu estava muito ocupado com meu trabalho para me concentrar em minha vida amorosa.

* * *

Quatro anos mais tarde, ouvi a voz da pessoa que eu menos esperava, em um café na Florida, quando eu estava lá para um negócio. Eu nunca poderia esquecer sua voz.

_- Bella? - Eu perguntei em descrença, enquanto ela se virou e eu vi seu rosto._

_- Edward? - Eu tinha certeza que ela estava espelhando minhas expressões._

_- Oh meu Deus... há tanto tempo. - Corri para ela e a levantei em um abraço._

_- Oh meu Deus... eu não posso acreditar. - ela sorriu._

_Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava de pé na minha frente. Eu não conseguia lembrar quando foi a última vez que tinhamos falado mesmo. Talvez tenha sido menos de um ano, quando ela tinha me dito que estava entrando em um divórcio, depois de descobrir que Riley estava traindo ela._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela sorriu._

_- Estou em um negócio – disse, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do meu rosto – E você?_

_- Me mudei para cá no mês passado - ela sorriu largamente._

_- Ah... - Eu disse._

Passamos as próximas horas juntos, conversando sobre quase tudo. Aquelas horas foram o suficiente para me fazer perceber o quanto eu tinha sentido a falta dela. Eu tinha prolongado minha estadia e decidi passar o fim de semana lá. Passamos cada momento do fim de semana juntos, nos separamos apenas para dormir. Percebi que mesmo que os anos tivessem passado, ela ainda era o mesma. Como se, nosso vínculo ainda fosse o mesmo.

_- Que diabos? - Eu perguntei, depois que ela pegou o cigarro e o jogou; como ela sempre fazia._

_- Oh meu Deus... eu sinto muito... - disse ela._

_- Está certo - Eu sorri – Sempre dizem que velhos hábitos nunca morrem. _

_- Sim, certo - ela riu._

Na noite de domingo, percebi que meus sentimentos por Isabella Swan não eram apenas a amizade. Eu queria mais. Eu queria passar mais tempo com ela. Eu queria fazer tudo com ela. Era muito louco que eu estava me sentindo assim só depois de passar alguns dias com ela, enquanto não tinha sentido algo parecido quando éramos mais jovens.

Eu disse a ela, na manhã seguinte, que poderia estar me apaixonando por ela. Ela deixou cair seu queixo e perguntou se eu estava louco. Respondi-lhe dizendo não, eu não estava. Pedi-lhe para nos dar uma chance, se ela estava tendo ao mesmo uma esperança ligeira no coração que isso poderia levar a algum lugar.

Eu tive sorte que ela concordou. Ela ainda tinha dúvidas em sua mente, mas eu disse que estava pronto para um desgosto.

Nos próximos três meses, nós falamos sempre por telefone e através do skype. Percebemos que na verdade poderíamos fazer um casal bonito. Eu a visitei durante o fim de semana seguinte e declarei meu amor por ela. Fiquei feliz que ela retribuiu. Eu disse que, dos dois, eu era o mais inteligente, por perceber o sentimento primeiro.

Ela me pegou de surpresa, dizendo que estava apaixonada por mim no tempo de escola e tinha pensado que seus sentimentos haviam morrido ao longo do tempo e que estava feliz por isso não ter acontecido. Perguntei-lhe por que ela não tinha me dito anteriormente. Ela disse que eu estava com a Tanya e ela não queria vir no meio. E me disse que tinha ido embora porque não tinha certeza se teria sido capaz de esconder seus sentimentos por um longo tempo e que não tinha certeza se não teria feito algo estúpido. Disse que queria que eu me lembrasse dela como melhor amiga, não uma garota cheia de ciúmes, que queria acabar com meu relacionamento.

Levei algum tempo para digerir esta notícia. Eu me xinguei por estar tão cego e não ver seus sentimentos. Bella disse que nós deveriamos esquecer nosso passado e viver o presente e futuro, que parecia incrível neste momento.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, ela voltou para Seattle.

* * *

- Nossas mães vão dizer: "nós dissemos que vocês tinham sido feitos um para o outro" - ela riu e descansou a cabeça no meu peito.

- Pode apostar que sim - eu riu - Eu te amo – beijei sua testa.

- Eu amo você, também. - ela disse e se aconchegou mais perto de mim.


End file.
